This invention relates to clamping devices and particularly to a unique fully sealed fluid actuated offset power toggle clamp ideally suited for holding workpieces in fixture in adverse environments, such as those contaminated with weld splatter, saw chips, coolants, dust and dirt, and the like.
Power clamps are used in industrial applications for holding workpieces of many sizes and shapes during forming and machining operations. Such devices typically include a pneumatically or hydraulically actuated cylinder which causes one or more arms to move through a desired range of rotational motion to push against a workpiece. Depending on the specific application, the user may wish to actuate one arm or two arms, in some cases vertically aligned and in other cases horizontally aligned, as well as reversible, and often in the aforesaid contaminated environment.
In view of the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a fully sealed, permanently lubricated power clamp suited for broad application and being capable of use in even the most contaminated environments. A further object of this invention is to provide such a power clamp which is very compact, embodying a minimum of components, and one which is easily adapted by the user for various applications.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates and from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.